


Pitch black

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Garter Belt, Halloween Night, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, None consensual fingering, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi Public Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Dark, Slightly - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, black out sex, halloween party, naughty librarian, sex in front of a mirror, sex in the stairwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Belle was naked and exposed and utterly aroused.letting the stranger do naughty things to her in the pitch dark. his hand moved down her chest finding her,during A black out a naughty hookUp ensues at the annual storybrooke Halloween party.





	Pitch black

**Author's Note:**

> ~happy Halloween!~

Belle was running late,very late for the annual Halloween party held by the chamber of commerce.she ran all the way from her apartment to the chamber building.and in her impractically high heeled shoes no less.only to find to her annoyance. that the elevator was out of order.

Breathing heavily she removed her stiletto heels and took the stairwell walking up three flights of stairs to finally reach her destination.

Panting she took a moment to gather herself and put her heels back on before joining the party. Belle was dressed as a naughty librarian for Halloween with her garters just peeking out from under the hemline of her short skirt.

When Suddenly there was a black out! Belle was engulfed in complete darkness and before she could even comprehend what was happening she could feel his presence.his warm breath in her ear. in the pitch black she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face! but she could feel him..his erection was pocking her ass! he placed hands on her hips holding her flesh against him.she opened her mouth to speak when he pulled her skirt up around her waist. her breath caught as she felt his probing finger rub her through the thin fabric of her panties. she didn't move,she stood perfectly still as the anonymous stranger tug down her panties as far as her garter belt would allow.his finger stroked her folds making her wet! caressing her walls and making her quiver and moan lowly.moving his finger upward he found her aching clit and began to teasingly stroke it.making her pussy so wet,she shuddered with need as he continued to stroke her clit.her walls fluttered she was so close to orgasming but she needed more! he then added two more fingers pushing them deep inside her. his devious fingers slowly pushed in and out of pussy until she shattered.coming as his fingers unrelenting continued to stroke her pussy! he slipped his fingers in her mouth muffling the sounds of her moans as he fingered her in the dark.

breathing heavily her legs were shaking and she struggled to remain standing upright but he held her against him.with his warm breath on her neck he finally removed his fingers from inside her and she felt those sticky fingers carefully unbuttoning her blouse.pulling her blouse opened he took her breasts out of her bra cups and gently began to touch her sensitive breasts. caressing her and plucking her hard nipples.heat coiled uncomfortably in her core and she rubbed her thighs together.needing so much more, wanting to feel his touch again but he took his time with her.even though she could feel him hard against her.

he kissed the back of her neck his teeth nibbling on her earlobe.when he suddenly ripped her panties off! she made a noise of surprise and he hushed her.she was naked and exposed and utterly aroused by the situation.letting the stranger do naughty things to her in the dark. his hand moved down her chest finding her swollen clit.and using just his finger and thumb he rubbed and pinched her making her whole body shudder in excitement.he was grinding his hard erection against her bare ass.she heard the vulgar sound of his zipping being undone then she really felt him! hard and ready, spreading her legs wider he began to rub his cock against her sopping pussy.she made a tiny noise and he covered her mouth with his hand silencing her.she could feel him, he was so hard moving against her. hardly penetrating her like she so desperately wanted him to do. he was merely grazing her wet pussy. teasing her when she wanted to feel him.moving faster rougher, he spilled his cum on her bare ass! and she could feel the stickiness leaking down her ass.she was a utter mess,

She heard the loud sound of his zipper being done up he was finished it seemed.he wordlessly pulled down her skirt leaving her to fumble to rebutton her blouse.she hoped that there weren't any visible stains on her skirt then she just might get away with this.unnoticed, she had never done anything like this before.and it had felt wonderful and freeing and...she wanted to do it again! only this time she wanted to know who was inside her.

"Meet me in an hour." he whispered in her ear and she froze.she knew that cold voice.it was Mr. gold! Mr. gold had finger fucked her! she found herself blushing with the realization and bit her lip to keep from nervously giggling.

The lights came back on and she found herself alone. he was gone, it was as if he was never there.

 

Taking a deep breath Belle readjusted her costume and entered the party.

The chamber offices were practically unrecognizable as the whole room was decked out in a spooky fashion for Halloween.the entire town must be in attendance Belle noted as she entered the room.quickly glancing around she didn't see Mr. gold anywhere? Where had he run off to? she found herself wondering when she bumped into grumpy Leroy dressed as cupid! she couldn't help but giggle.

"Watch where your going sister." he snapped.

"I'm sorry Leroy, I..I love your costume." she said smiling warmly.

"Yeah Back at you, what happened to the rest of your skirt?

Belle blushed crimson, suddenly acutely aware that she was now completely bare under her too short skirt.

"I..she stuttered when she heard Ruby whistle from across the room. Belle gingerly joined her friend at the bar.

"Your late." Ruby stated sipping on some party themed drink.

Belle rised an eyebrow taking in her friend's costume..Ruby was dressed in a long red cape and with what could only be called black lingerie! suddenly her outfit wasn't so salacious anymore. 

"Sorry, Belle replied with a wry smile. the elevator is broken and then the black out delayed me..

"What black out? Ruby asked eyeing the dance floor.

"The one..all the lights went out in the stairwell." Belle replied. 

"Well they didn't go out in here, come on lets get you a drink." 

Belle vigorously nodded her head. "yes please." 

"Here you'll love this! Ruby said handing her the same party themed drink she was currently drinking. Cute costume." 

"Thanks, I thought I'd be Brave tonight.for once." belle replied taking a sip from her drink and making a face. when she spotted Mr. gold across the crowded room.talking with Sidney glass and dressed as usual in his three piece suit.her breath hitched unexpectedly at the sight of him and an uncomfortable heat settled in the pit of her belly.

"Belle, Belle! I'm talking too you." Ruby said calling back her attention.

"What! Belle asked biting back her irritation.

"I was telling you about what happened to me last night." Ruby droned on while Belle's attention drifted back to Mr. gold.

He caught her stare and stared back at her with intense dark eyes.he took a drink from his glass pinning her with the intensity of his dark stare.

Belle nervously bit her lip.

"Hello beautiful." billy said as he walked up to them dressed in his mechanic's uniform.

"Really Billy, your in your work clothes.you didn't even try! Ruby exclaimed and shook her head.

He shrugged his shoulders. "it's who i'am red, come on dance with me." he said with his hand out stretched.

"Ok but just one, I have other plans tonight." Ruby stated taking his hand.

As they walked toward the dance floor Belle's eyes wondered back to Mr. gold.only to find him gone,

Belle anxiously looked around the crowded room but couldn't find him. he was gone. again, 

Belle wondered over to the punch bowl all the while searching for the elusive Mr. gold. Anna Frost and her fiancé joined her to announce their Wedding date.while Anna merrily chatted on about the wedding Belle suddenly felt his presence behind her.she stood still as he reached in front of her to get a glass of punch. he was standing right behind her, the realization made her heart race with excitement.Anna continued to go on about her wedding plans when Belle suddenly felt those wicked fingers lightly brushing her inner thigh.she froze heat coiling in her core as those devious fingers inched higher. she was shocked to find just how aroused she was to her mortification. she stood unmoving while the deviant fingered her in public! her breathing became labored and then suddenly he was gone. again, leaving her wet and her core aching.

after excusing herself Belle felt something in her stocking? she realized it was a piece of paper..after Discreetly retrieving it.she read it.

It simply read, meet me in the men's restroom in 5-minutes.

 

Belle tentatively walked into the men's room and found the elusive Mr. gold there. 

"You came." he said sounding relieved.

"You asked me too." belle replied.

"Yes but, I wasn't sure you would." he confessed with a smile.

"Really, after you practically debauch me in the..Now your suddenly unsure? she asked.

"Well I don't recall you saying no." He replied his eyes darkening.

"I didn't, I was actually very turned on by it." she relieved and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Did you now." 

She nodded and tilted her head examining him. "why?

"Why what? he replied with his eyes staring fixated at the hemline of her short skirt.

"Why me, why there? she pressed feeling a odd tightness in her belly.

"because I wanted you." He said simply.

"How did you know I'd be there tonight?

He shrugged. "coincidence, happy accident." 

"Was it? She questioned.

Belle suddenly found herself staring into dark lustful eyes as he slowly walked toward her.

"I want you, you want this lets cut to the chase shall we." he said huskily.

She looked up into his dark eyes and bit her lip.she was already wet with excitement.oh yes she wanted this, She wanted him.

Why not, she thought.tonight was Halloween after all.tonight everyone was pretending to be someone else. tonight she would be bold and adventurous.

Belle locked the bathroom door. "This time I want you inside of me." she said pulling her skirt up and revealing her state of arousal to him.

"Oh yes, that can be arranged." 

His hand reached in between her legs to touch her.feeling how wet she already was for him.she moaned and he gave her a dark gratified look as he got down on his knees.and with his face mere inches away from her wet pussy he inhaled her scent.his hands moved up her thighs to grab her ass, she looked down at him her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

Roughly Pulling her toward him. he positioned her to stand facing the bathroom mirror and watch as he stood behind her.fingering her pussy while she watched through the mirror.enraptured, their eyes met through the glass as he brought her to blissful climax. 

she stood panting staring at her own reflection in the mirror.she looked throughly sated,with her skirt lifted high above her waist. her pussy exposed. he unzipped his zipper and took himself out.she could feel him now. his hard cock pressed up against her bare ass. the sensation of him hard and throbbing had her aching for him. she gazed into his dark eyes as he grinded against her ass making grunting noises in her ear. "yes! she moaned.

"Turn around." he said in a demanding tone making her whole body shiver in anticipation. she turned in his embrace leaning closer to kiss him when he grabbed hold of her ass and lifted her to sit on top of the bathroom sink.she leaned back spreading her legs wide for him.he gave her the dirtiest look she had ever seen! that look alone had her pussy fluttering with anticipation,

"Wait! she rasp as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"What." he gritted out as she put her hands on his chest holding him back.

"Turn out the lights." she replied with a playful smile.he looked up at her and smirk.

Belle giggled as they were again enveloped in complete darkness,

Her giddy giggles quickly turned to moans as she felt him thrust inside her, his hand covered her mouth muffling her moans of pleasure as he banged her against the sink.taking her rough and hard.in the darkness she could only feel his hard cock thrusting inside her.his ragged breath on her neck,his hand on her ass holding her in position as he fucked her!

Belle had never felt so dirty.or alive before,and she wanted more! she wanted him to do things to her. things that had only made her blush before.in the dark she was free.

She came with a muffled scream as he filled her with his cum.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her making her mourn the loss of him.she heard that loud sound of his zipper being zipped up and sighed audibly.

Suddenly she was temporarily blinded by harsh fluorescent lights. she hopped off the sink wincing.after readjusting herself she turned to find that she was alone in the men's restroom.he was gone.again,

She huffed.one of theses days she gonna nail that man's feet to the damn floor!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual events,  
> Well, not the smuty parts lol. When I was younger we were at a large house party. And the lights went out for a few minutes.when they came back on there was a married woman siting on the lap of another married man making out! It caused quite the scandal but in the end no body actually got divorce.


End file.
